


navy blue

by masatoswife



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masatoswife/pseuds/masatoswife
Summary: Boo rediscovers Masato’s old sweater from his school days, and certain feelings rise up.
Relationships: Masato/Boo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	navy blue

The scent of nostalgia fills your chest the moment you press the fabric against your face, instinctively digging your nose deeper into the cloth. Just briefly, you think you can smell a whiff of the citrusy, floral detergent he always uses... but it vanishes into thin air just as quickly as it appeared, leaving you unable to give it more thought. Not that you would have, though. There’s a scent you find far more appealing; one that, unmistakably, can only remind you of him. 

How long has it been? Four, five years, since you last saw the way this sweater sloppily accentuates his figure. You picture his brilliant, back-then-seldom smile in front of you, encouraging a single tear to leave a warm trail on your cheek before it soaks itself into the garment still plastered to your face.  _ Why am I…? _ It can’t be a happy tear, it certainly isn’t a sad one, either. But still, you start crying, recalling the particular feeling in your chest when you were granted the chance to see past his demeanor, and view the kindness that was almost desperately spilling over the edges of his heart. 

That was when you fell in love with him. That was when you decided you wanted to dedicate yourself and do everything you could to be able to see more of what was carefully sparking inside of him. That was when... you would have never dared to dream of the fact that that has become a reality now. Right now, he’s shining by your side, stronger than ever.

You pull the sweater away from yourself and lay it out on your lap, absently counting the loose stitches that have accumulated over the years. “He must have outgrown it a little by now,” you sigh to yourself, rubbing your thumb over the wet stain you’ve left. _I’ve stained it. What a waste… Now he probably has to wash it again, too…_ “Haha…” A bittersweet smile. “...I’m sorry, Masato.”

“You called, Boo?” A familiar face peeks around the bedroom door that was only left half open, and you jolt up. By no means was it your intention to be found in this state, with your tears still drying on your cheeks. And yet, there he is, his concern easily readable from the way his eyebrows pull together and his lips slightly part. He pushes the door further open with his elbow and carries in the laundry basket that is keeping his hands occupied, setting it down on the far, foot-end of the mattress. As a matter of course, his body follows.

“Did you find it in the laundry?” he asks dryly, obviously referring to the sweater. He must have already known the answer, but you feel grateful he’s allowing you to ease into conversation this way. Big questions have always kind of scared you. He knows you well.

“Mhm. ...I saw it drying. It’s probably kind of dirty again, I shouldn’t have taken it. Sorry.” As if to say ‘don’t worry’ and reassure you it’s fine, he lifts the corners of his lips into a smile and leads his arm to your back, stroking it with the big palm of his hand. The silence feels comforting. You use it to take a breather before breaking it with your burning curiosity.

“Were you planning on wearing it again?” Your eyes glue themselves back down onto the clothing. “I was just thinking how you’ve probably grown out of it… It must’ve been at least a few years since I last saw it.”

“Actually…” His lips purse together before he confesses. “I was thinking of donating a few of my old clothes. I felt our wardrobe could use a clean-up, which is why—” Your puffy eyes grow big, and a large lump starts to form in your throat. 

“D-Donate? You want to donate this sweater?! But…” But… You honestly don’t really know what you thought you were going to say. Were you going to admit to your sentimental attachment to a piece of clothing, one that is not even yours? Thoughts seem difficult to put in order right now, so instead, you firmly hold his hand. But your grip loosens when Masato withdraws the hand that was massaging your back, only to place it on yours again and create a small tower.

“I was considering it. I haven’t made the decision yet.” His tone is severe. Somehow… the intensity of it feels soothing, and you instantly feel calmer than before. “Besides… You seem to be quite fond of it, don’t you?” Ah, checkmate. 

“I-I guess so…” you declare. You swing your legs back and forth, your heels hitting against the panel of the bed every so often. “Honestly,” you continue, unsatisfied with your previous answer, “saying I’m fond would be putting it lightly… I feel like this sweater helps me look back. If… that makes sense.”

“Look back… On the days we’ve spent at the Academy? I cannot deny it arises feelings of nostalgia…”

“Mhm, those days… I think in particular, it helps me view the overall image of your growth. I feel proud, seeing this sweater again.” A smile lights up your face anew, and you hug the clothing closer against you. “It reminded me that my biggest wish has come true. I wanted you to be more confident, and see more of your smile. More of… well, you. And right now…” Your eyes flutter. “I think I’ve finally gotten to see all of you.”

To that, he only chuckles before mumbling something to himself. While captivated by the sweet sound of his laughter, you can’t quite put your finger on his reaction, but currently you won’t bother asking. 

“Could you hand me the sweater?” Masato suddenly asks. After you comply, he unfolds it and holds it up in the air, hovering it in front of your body. A sigh of admiration leaves his lips, and his face seems to relax. 

“Come here.” 

Before you realize it, he’s rolled up the sweater, lifted it above your head, and, with his delicate fingers, gently positioned it around your neck in a way similar to a scarf. He then raises one of the sleeves, gesturing for you to move your arm inside... And that’s when your cheeks start turning pink. You realize… you’re being dressed. So far, you’ve done many things together, like brushing each other’s hair, sharing baths… you’ve even worn his clothes before. But you’ve never been dressed. 

“Ah. It looks best on you, after all,” he whispers as he huddles closer. Both your eyes meet, and they don’t leave each other for a while. “This sweater is yours now, Boo. If my growth is evident through this piece of clothing, I’m certain it can do you a favor alike.” His eyes seem narrower. Two fingers curl through some locks of hair at the top of your head, and brush your fringe back a few times. “From here on, I believe it is your turn to outgrow it. In the end…” He pauses and you blink twice, but you’re left with no time to question it, when he finally presses a kiss against your forehead.

“I also want to see my wish come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been wanting a more organized space for my selfship fics, so i’ve decided to start posting here! i’m still pretty new to writing and not at all confident in my words, but it’s comforting to write for myself... thank you for showing interest in my self-indulgence ;u;


End file.
